1. Field of Invention
The field of this invention relates to sheet binding methods such as for a book or booklet and more specifically to binding methods that comprise both horizontal and vertical spines.
2. Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to improve the use of large format images, such as maps and blueprints without requiring a large table to lay them out on. The prior art seems to fall into two general categories: 1) a special ways of folding a regular sized map, and 2) a book form that uses special ways of folding out the pages for easy viewing.
Under the first category, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,985 B2 to Huber, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,933 B1 to Felderman, Publication No. US 2002/0125712 A1 to Felderman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,024 to Lein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,806 to Schrader, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,363 to Falk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,732 to Falk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,460 to Falk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,964 to Bonnaire and U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,065 to Boyer all show different ways to fold a regular map for special uses.
Under the second category, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,800 B1 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,333 to Gaetano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,773 to Gaetano, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,438 to L. E. Vogt, all show maps that are constructed in a book form where pages fold-out in a various ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,933 B1 to Felderman, and its Publication No. US 2002/0125712 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,806 to Schrader, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,363 to Falk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,732 to Falk, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,065 to Boyer all show ways of folding a map, but also disclose folding the map into a book like format.
The Applicant's binding system teaches a single main spine that allows the binding system to be opened and closed like a book and multiple secondary spines that are perpendicular to the main spine. The disclosed binding system also teaches that each secondary spine can be folded at the main spine. The Applicant's binding system further teaches the advantages including overlap section on adjacent page images to allow the user to quickly identify their position on the new page image when turning a page in any direction.